1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are for visibly and three-dimensionally displaying image information, recently, weights and volumes thereof, and weak points of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been reduced. Therefore, flat display devices with excellent performance in various ways, such as small limits for installation spaces, easy implementation for images of large screens, easy planarization, high quality, etc., have been developed.
Typical examples for the flat display devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electro-luminescence display (ELD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and plasma display panel (PDP) devices, thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD) devices, flexible display devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc.
In the case of televisions installed in homes among the above-described displays, most of them are positioned in a living room so that all members of a family can watch the television. Further, in many cases, one family has several televisions positioned in each room instead of just the living room.
Meanwhile, inventors have been searching for various methods to increase the convenience of users who watch the televisions.